


No Filter

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Tropes, Unprotected Sex, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: After a mission goes wrong and you get hit with an electromagnetic shockwave, you discover you have lost your inner monolog... anything you think, you say. When the rest of the team head out for a night on the town, you stay behind, and you find yourself having a very honest conversation with Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 445





	No Filter

**Author's Note:**

> I love tropes. I could read 'everyone living happy in Avengers tower' all day every day. This is self indulgent porn with very little plot, and i fucking love it.

No Filter

Groaning as you dragged your weary body along the empty hallway to the kitchen, your head pounded, and you desperately needed a drink. Rounding the corner you groaned again when you saw the communal kitchen buzzing with familiar and friendly faces when all you wanted was peace and quiet.

“Heeyyy there she is!”

Sam smiled at you as he poured a cup of coffee and set it on the counter in front of you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pressing a friendly kiss to the top of your head;

“How are you feeling? Any of the treatments taken affect yet?”

You shook your head;

“Urgh, I feel like a racoon that has been hit by a semi-truck and left on the side of the road. We were in the lab until 3am doing tests but nothing seems to have taken. Plus, I haven’t pooped yet and I feel really bloated”

The room fell silent before a snort-come-laugh escaped from Steve’s lips;

“So that’s a no then on the treatment then”

Groaning you rested your head on the counter, embarrassment heating your skin as you realised what you’d said.

You’d been on a mission with Clint and Natasha on the Russia Mongolia borderlands, intel had told you the assets were hidden in an ancient abandoned temple, but upon getting there you had discovered it was far from abandoned. The route through the building had been laced with booby traps and hidden dangers, and the Hydra team that had set the traps had been a lot more advanced than intel had told you so. So when you had been hit by a strange ultrasonic wave you had been temporarily rendered deaf and blind, Nat and Clint both having missed targeted ultrasonic waves and had dragged you to safety for an e-vac team to retrieve you.

Once you had gotten back to the tower you’d been rushed to the med bay, the medical team working quickly and had discovered the ultrasonic had literally scrambled the neuro signals in your brain. It had taken some intrusive electro therapy but over the course of the following days your sight and hearing had returned.

There had however been an unfortunate side affect; you’d lost your inner monolog. Anything your thought, you said. Your teammates were starting to get used to it, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing to blurt out your inner most thoughts and had caused friction in some friendships. You’d ended up shutting yourself away in your room for your free time, only venturing out to go to the lab for more tests or to the kitchen.

You went to leave before grabbing your coffee, only for Sam to catch your hand softly;

“Look, if you’re backed up coffee won’t help. Here…” he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and quickly loaded multiple pieces of fruit into a bowl for you; “... it can be a sign of dehydration. So, keep the water intake up and eat some fruit. Perhaps take a walk”

Taking the items from him you kept your head down;

“Thanks Sam”

-

Sitting in the roof garden you tossed the apple core into the composter, downing the last of the water and tossing the bottle into the plastic recycling. Deciding to wander around the roof garden one last time you were aimlessly walking beneath the vines that had climbed the steps that led down from the executive gym when you heard voices above you, looking up and seeing Steve and Bucky chatting post workout;

“Listen Buck, the whole team is gonna be going out tonight, why don’t you come?”

“Nah, I have some reading to do”

“Why won’t you get out there? Find some girl, get laid?”

Bucky laughed at Steve’s suggestion;

“Listen Punk, my hand is just fine for my needs”

Steve laughed and you shook your head, trying to throw any thoughts out of your head before you voiced them as the two men disappeared into the building and back to the living quarters.

-

Standing in the hallway as the team primped and preened their outfits, you pulled your robe tighter around your body and smiled. Natasha rested a hand on your arm;

“Are you sure you won’t come?”

“I’m sure. I don’t want to make an ass of myself in front of strangers. It’s bad enough doing it in front of you guys”

“Ok. But don’t stay up too late, you should get some rest, a night away from the lab will do you good”

“Sure thing”

Waving them off as they finally all had shrugged on jackets and grabbed their purses you shut the door behind them before making your way to the kitchen, finding Bucky standing at the stove.

“Mmm that smells good”

He turned and smiled;

“You want some?”

“Please, only if there’s enough”

He grinned and pulled two plates from the cupboard, before serving up for the both of you;

“Grab a fork and dig in Babe”

Eating in silence at the breakfast bar it was comfortable, and you were thankful your mind had kept itself under control, that was until Bucky cleared his throat;

“So, you feeling a bit better now?”

“Yeah, my head still hurts from the electroshock treatment, but I don’t feel as bloated now as I popped this afternoon”

The second the words had left your mouth you felt a lump in your throat and your cheeks heat from embarrassment, again;

“Fuck. I fucking hate this”

You felt a cool hand on your back, rubbing it softly;

“Listen, Babe. It’s refreshing… hearing what someone is actually thinking rather than what they want you to hear… it’s the reason why I didn’t want to go out tonight with Sam and Steve… they will listen to whatever girls will tell them, what they want to hear… I’d rather not have some girl tell me what I want to hear and instead be honest”

“I heard your conversation earlier” you muttered from behind the hands you had clamped over your face

“My conversation?”

“With Steve. On the roof”

“Oh...and?”

“Which hand do you use? FUCK, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask that, but my brain…”

“Which hand do I use… OH…”

Bucky turned you on your bar stood until you were no longer leaning on your elbows, and instead looking at him;

“Ok Babe, I’ll be honest with you, I use both”

“Both? Like, alternate, or at the same time?”

Cocking an eyebrow, he smirked;

“Yeah, a bit of both… I mean I’m big enough to need two hands, but the feel of the metal hand is awesome, it doesn’t feel like it’s me doing it, whereas the flesh hand gives a skin on skin feel that is better than anything…”

He rested his hands on your knees and you were speaking before you could realise;

“Your hands are really big… so your dick must be huge”

You could feel your throat go tight and your eyes were so wide they almost fell out of their sockets, but Bucky’s soft laugh and the way his hands were still on your knees keeping you in place;

“I have the serum to thank for helping me along” he paused, a weighted silence before speaking again, his voice low; “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes”

He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to your lips. His touch was soft and as he pulled away you found yourself chasing after him. He rested his hand against your cheek, his skin soft against yours;

“You said your head still hurts from the treatments. Endorphins help dull the electroshock side effects… when was the last time you had an orgasm?”

“How do you…? Oh, from when Hydra… Sorry…”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“When was your last orgasm?”

“Weeks ago, … I haven’t felt like doing anything… I didn’t realise it would help… I’m always just so tired and not in the mood”

“Would you like some help?”

“Yes. I want you to use your hands”

Bucky slid of his bar stood and pulled you to your feet, taking your hand as he led you down the hallway to his bedroom;

“I can use my hands, my tongue, my dick, whatever you like”

“All three”

Shutting the door behind you he grinned;

“Yes Ma’am… coming right up”

“I want you to fuck me bare. I want to feel your metal hand slapping my ass as you fuck me from behind”

He was pulling your robe and pyjama’s off as he laughed at your requests;

“Definitely. Would you like me to cum inside or pull out?”

“I don’t care… no I do… I want to feel you cum inside me…”

By then you were being pushed back onto his bed, magazines and books haphazardly being pushed aside as he pulled your panties off and looked down at you as he pushed his sweatpants and boxers down in one.

  
“Wow you weren’t lying… your dick would need both hands”

“Yup, nice and thick” he lifted it in his hands and weighed it, slapping the palm of his hand against the heavy underside; “This is why I don’t want to date a girl that isn’t honest with me. Most just want me for this, they don’t care about anything else”

“I’m not like that”

He crawled onto the bed over you;

“I know Babe, and that’s why I’m here, with you right now”

“I’ve had the hots for you since you moved in”

“You have?”

  
You nodded and he smiled as he lifted himself over you, his hard length settling between your folds as he kissed you. This time it was hard and fast, his tongue pushing against yours and you found your legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. When he pulled his lips away you whined at the loss, but quickly turned those whines into moans as he pressed kisses down your body and settled his face between your legs;

“Now, time for some complimentary therapies after your treatments Ma’am”

His tongue parted your folds as he dived in, his long stubble brushing against your inner thighs and sensitive folds, his hand curling beneath his chin to slide two metal fingers into your already soaked hole. When his fingers crooked just right inside and found that spongy spot while his lips sucked hard on your clit, you came with a scream, your hands curled into his long soft hair. 

You lay limp on his bed, your eyes closed as the promised endorphins rushed through your bloodstream and did as promised, relieving the tension and pain in your head immediately;

“You were right”

You felt Bucky move up the bed and lay beside you, his metal hand trailing over your breasts, the cool metal making your nipples harden;

“Told you so”

“How did you used to do it after Hydra did the electro treatments?”

“I’d do it on the way to the mission, or on the mission...” Turning you looked at him as he gazed up at the ceiling; “I’ve never actually told anyone this… but as you’re Miss No-Filter it feels ok… Because they’d wake me up with the electroshock treatments, so it’d be like starting every day with a hangover. The handlers were used to it, they didn’t say anything if I’d whip my dick out in the back of the vehicle… Sometimes I wouldn’t get chance and I’d be standing in position ready to strike and I’d be there with one hand on my rifle and the other on my dick… I remember one mission where I was sneaking up on one target and they surprised me just as I was cumming; sprayed them with cum just before I shot them”

“That’s… that’s… wow, my mind is for once empty”

Bucky grinned and turned to face you;

“How are you feeling now?”

“Good… my head feels a lot better”

“That’s good”

“But I’d still like you to fuck me”

He laughed;

“Absolutely, gotta give you some more of those endorphins”

He moved until he was on his knees before helping to move you until you were prone before him, ass up and face down, your squeak of surprise as his flesh hand coming down on your ass partially muffled by the pillow;

“The metal hand please Bucky”

He chuckled behind you and you felt his hands on your hips, the warmth of his thick thighs against the back of yours;

“Patience, just warming you up”

He grasped his hard dick, swiping it up through your folds before you felt the thick head press against your soaked hole. He slowly pushed in, taking it an inch at a time and you felt yourself tense up;

“Are you going to hurt me?”

You winced at your words as Bucky stopped;

“No Babe, I told you I’m big, but I’m gonna make sure your body adjusts to me before I start fucking you”

He smoothed his warm hand over your back, and you felt your tension start to slip away. His metal hand he’d curled beneath you and the cool touch of that against your clit surprised you but was the touch you needed to zone out and enjoy how he was playing your body like a finely tuned instrument. 

You hadn’t even been aware of his hips moving until he’d moved his hands back to your hips and praised you softly;

“Such a good girl, taking me balls deep, I can feel you hugging me so tight… I’m gonna make you feel so good…”

“Please Bucky… fuck me”

“Shhh I will Babe”

He did as promised, ploughing into you as your body adjusted to his size, and yet you could feel every bump ridge and vein on his impressive girth. With every pull the thick vein on the underside would run along your g-spot, with every push his heavy balls would slap against your clit sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body. 

Soon you found your moans were continual, Bucky doing exactly as promised as he drove into you from behind. You could feel your orgasm approaching and you just needed that one last stimuli… and as if he could read your mind you felt the cooling sting of his metal hand coming down on the round globe of your asscheek, making your head spring up;

“FUCK. Do it again!”

SMACK, the other cheek received the same treatment. 

“Once more, please!” you begged, and only happy to oblige Bucky brought his hand down one final time on your asscheek and you were cumming, your body squeezing his so tight he feared for a moment he wouldn’t be able to get his dick out, but it was the final trigger and with the deepest thrust he spurted this ropes of his release inside you, groaning at his own flood of endorphins hitting his brains receptors. 

Your bodies slumped into a pile, he pulled you into his arms as you lay side by side, you the little spoon to his big one. That night was the first night in a long time that you fell straight to sleep, dreamless and settled.

-

Breezing into the communal kitchen early afternoon you were met by several your teammates slumped at the breakfast bar nursing strong coffees and dark circles under their eyes. 

“Afternoon everyone!” You were perky and had a spring in your step, having just returned from a yoga class.

You were met by a quiet chorus of mumbled hellos, and you smiled as you searched the cupboards for a clean mug. Finally resorting to the dishwasher, you bent over and selected a mug, hearing an intake of breath behind you;

“Hunny, how did you get those marks on your ass?” Natasha asked as she saw your workout shorts ride up.

Pouring a cup of coffee from the jug you smiled;

“Oh, that’s where Bucky spanked me as he fucked me last night”

Steve sprayed his coffee over the counter at your words, Clint paused mid banana and let out a quiet ‘huh’. Before you could say anything else Bucky breezed into the room, fresh from showering after his workout, wrapping his arm around your waist and pressing a kiss to your lips before he snuck your coffee out of your hand and took a deep gulp;

“You busy this afternoon Babe?”

“Nope, can we fuck?”

Thankfully you could lipread Bucky’s answer, as the room erupted into groans and cries of ‘get a room’, and as you left with Bucky’s arm around your shoulder you grinned at him;

“I like you like this, Miss No-Filter”


End file.
